Never Let You Fall
by Phantom Sky 45
Summary: Tsukitachi didn't want to become a bother in Hirato and Akari's relationship. But a mission took several lives from his ship and he couldn't deal with the guilt and grief alone. Pairings: Hirato x Akari, Hirato x Tsukitachi x Akari, mention of past Hirato x Tsukitachi. Rated for mentions of sex (no smut, sorry).


Never Let You Fall

* * *

Tsukitachi stopped his hand from reaching for the door knob when he heard a moan from the other side of the room.

They're going at it again.

Gritting his teeth, he forced a smile back to his features and backed away quietly.

Akari and Hirato had been lovers for quite a while now. Tsukitachi knows he should be glad for the both of them; they are his best friends and after many years of silently wanting each other, they had finally reached this stage.

A muffled moan of "Hirato!" reached his ears and Tsukitachi wonders why it still hurts.

It hurts.

He gripped his shirt tightly.

He shouldn't have any feelings towards Hirato anymore now.

It's over for them.

"Ah, Ryoushi," he waved somewhat too cheerfully as he saw the old doctor. "Can you tend to my wounds? Akari-chan seems to be busy with...something."

And he wonders if Ryoushi knows; if he can read him through his fake smile, behind his huge hat and all the long eyebrows and beard.

The old doctor just smiled and welcomed him, tending to his wounds as carefully, if not more skilled, than his protégé, as if this had happened before.

In fact, it had happened several times before, he lost count.

* * *

"Tsukitachi was here."

Akari raised his brows at that, turning to look at his lover besides him.

Hirato had covered them both with a blanket; neither had cared enough to put their clothes back on, his purple hair tousled messily where Akari had gripped them moments ago and he can see several bite marks on his exposed skin.

"He might have injured himself again, I should go and check," the pink haired doctor said, sitting up to search for his clothes.

Hirato said nothing. He watched as Akari got dressed and after a quick glance to the mirror, he was out of the room.

Draping an arm to cover his eyes, Hirato wonders why his chest gave a painful tug at the thought of the other captain.

It's supposed to be over between them.

* * *

The news reached him immediately.

Being the Circus' second ship captain, Hirato had many ways to get the latest information.

"The first ship had won the battle in Rinoll. The Varugas were completely annihilated in spite of their much greater numbers."

That was the good news.

"All fighters experienced injuries and they had been treated in the research tower hospital."

Hirato nodded and the messenger continued his report.

"Fourteen of our best fighters died."

That was the bad news. Hirato felt dread and cold anticipation coursing through his body at the news.

"Captain Tsukitachi is reporting this incident to the superiors at the moment. You will receive the official reports in short time."

"Understood. Thank you for your good work."

The messenger bowed and left the room.

The screen beeped not long after. Hirato opened the new notification.

* * *

"Welcome back, usa. Long time no see, usa."

"Pardon the intrusion," Hirato said. "I'm here to see Tsukitachi."

The second ship had just finished a series of mission. He hadn't been able to see Tsukitachi since the incident in Rinoll.

The deaths of fourteen Circus members are considered a big loss. Hirato can imagine the guilt Tsukitachi must have experienced as a fellow captain. Their fighters are, in some ways, their own children.

He had expected Tsukitachi to be surrounded by bottles of liquor, drinking his ass off to drown away the sadness. The red haired captain is fond of alcohol, after all.

Hirato opened the door to the captain's cabin, dreading the mountains of alcohol that surely exists.

He hadn't expected to see Tsukitachi working in front of his computer, though. No alcohol in sight.

The red haired captain turned at him as one of the rabbit announced his arrival. Tsukitachi gave him a wave.

"Yo, Hirato, long time no see!"

"Tsukitachi," he acknowledged the greeting.

"Have a seat. To what do I owe this visit?"

Hirato sat on a chair beside Tsukitachi. He watched the other silently with growing concern.

Taking a good look at the other, Hirato could see how the gold irises had dulled considerably; Tsukitachi had bags under his eyes and his hair is messier than usual, sticking to angles as if the captain had run his hair over them repeatedly in the past hours.

"How long since you last slept?"

Tsukitachi blinked slowly, averting his eyes to the glowing screen of his computer.

"Since this morning, I guess?"

"Captain Tsukitachi has not been sleeping since two days ago, usa."

"Ahaha... Has it been that long?"

"You need to watch your health, usa."

Hirato watched as his fellow captain gave a weak laugh. The rabbit announced that it will prepare some tea and leave the room.

"Listen to the rabbit and have a rest, Tsukitachi."

"Mm.. Maybe later."

Tsukitachi turned back to his computer, several files at his call. Hirato observed them and realized immediately that the other had several cases at hand.

That reminds him...

Tokitatsu had mentioned during their last meeting that _someone_ had been terribly diligent and finished some cases in just a few days.

Hirato tsk-ed. Tsukitachi had never been the diligent type. The cases must be used as a diversion to their loss of fighters in Rinoll. The burden of it had turned Tsukitachi to a workaholic.

"Get some rest."

"Wait for me to finish this one."

Hirato decided to wait. The rabbit had come back and served them some tea. He took his cup and nursed them in his hand.

He watched Tsukitachi as the other works, sorting up the paperwork and evidences of a case. He finished them in record time.

"Get some rest now," Hirato interrupts before Tsukitachi had a chance to open another case.

The red head flinched in surprise, apparently forgot that his guest was still there.

"Ah, Hirato, you're still here?"

"You need to rest," Hirato decides that the other will not listen, though; judging by the way Tsukitachi kept glancing to the monitor. He stood up and forced the other to do the same.

Tsukitachi gave a sound of protest and trying to free himself from Hirato as the other drags him to his bed.

His captor did not want to think how the struggle lacks its usual power and Tsukitachi seems easier to drag than usual. He pushes Tsukitachi down on the bed.

"Sleep," he said.

Tsukitachi gave him a weak glare, but otherwise didn't move from the bed.

Hirato watched in relief as the other fall into deep sleep not long after.

* * *

"Have you seen Tsukitachi these days?"

It was late at night. Hirato had visited the research tower in a mock pretense of needing medical assistance, which ended up with him and Akari together on the latter's bed.

"I've been busy these days," Akari said. "Ryoushi said the first ship had visited for their routine checkup yesterday and he had tended to them in my place."

"Hmm…"

"Is there something wrong with Tsukitachi?" Akari turned to his lover.

Hirato sat up, directing his gaze to the night sky from the window. "When I visited him some days ago, he looked like he'd overworked himself to the point of almost death."

"What?!" The pink haired doctor bolted up in alarm. "Why don't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought you would have noticed something was wrong during his routine checkup, but apparently you haven't seen him. Doesn't Ryoushi say anything about him?"

"No...," Akari thought out loud. "The last time Tsukitachi came and got Ryoushi treated his wounds, he had already left by the time I got there and Ryoushi also didn't say anything when I asked."

"Do you think," Hirato said slowly. "He did that on purpose in thought of being considerate towards us?"

"That's highly likely," Akari nodded in agreement. "He didn't want to bother us and asked Ryoushi to not say anything."

"...That idiot."

* * *

The next day found the red haired captain being summoned to the research tower by none other than Akari himself.

Tsukitachi walked slowly along the corridor, not really wanting to see the doctor.

Not now.

He sighed, putting his best smile before knocking the door.

"Akari-chan~ Are you there?"

"Ah, Tsukitachi, come in."

Preparing for the inevitable, he opened the door and finding Akari in front of his desk, a nurse at his side.

"I'll be done in a minute. Wait on the couch."

"Okay~"

Tsukitachi sauntered to the couch. He flopped down on one of them, memories about him, Akari, and Hirato having a tea party there flashed briefly in his eyes.

He shook his head to clear his mind. Come to think of it, it's been a while since they have such tea party, ever since Hirato and Akari...

No, don't think about it.

Tsukitachi leaned back in his seat. Akari was still talking with the nurse about something he didn't care about.

He felt his head throbbed slightly and his eyes grew heavy with the seconds he spent waiting. How long had it been since he last had a good sleep?

"- and give this to Ryoushi," Akari said, giving the last paper to the nurse, who bowed and leave the room after.

He glanced at the other occupant of the room. Tsukitachi had looked like his usual self in first glance when he entered his room, but one can't be so sure.

"Tsukitachi," he called, walking over to the sofa.

He received no answer. Akari raised his eyebrow at the sight of the captain. Tsukitachi had fallen asleep on his chair.

Akari gave a thorough look and performed a quick check up to the other, careful not to wake him up.

Tsukitachi looked awful in closer inspection. He had bags under his eyes and he had lost some weight.

Hirato was right. The other had overworked himself. Akari had forced Ryoushi to speak this morning and his suspicion seemed to be spot on.

Tsukitachi had depression over the death of his comrades and, instead of drinking alcohol, he choose to work in more than enough cases to distract himself to the point of exhaustion.

The red head had indeed asked Ryoushi to hide it from him, saying that he would take his medicine and rest. Apparently he hadn't kept that promise, though.

The idiot...

* * *

Tsukitachi opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with nothing but darkness.

Where was he...?

He can feel the soft material of the mattress and blanket underneath him. It wasn't his bed, though. That much he knew.

Then whose bed is this...?

He doesn't remember drinking or trying to coax anyone - any girl - to bed. The last thing he remembered was...

Golden eyes snapped open in alert. Is this Akari-chan's bed?

He took a good look around the dark room as best as he could. He could see silhouettes of a desk and chair alongside some wardrobes.

Someone had taken off his coat and tie, unbuttoning his shirt's top buttons to make him comfortable. A slight touch confirms that his belt had also been removed along with his Circus bracelet.

The door clicked open a moment later. None other than Akari himself walked in. Tsukitachi breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the doctor.

"I see you've waken up," the doctor nodded to him in greeting, turning the light on.

Tsukitachi groaned. His eyes closed in reflex. Draping an arm over them, he laid back on the bed.

"Why am I in Akari-chan's bed?"

"You pass out on my couch when I was talking with a nurse. I took liberty in examining you and decided that you need a good rest somewhere comfortable."

"... Is that so... Thanks," Tsukitachi mumbled.

He listened as the pink haired doctor moved about in the room. Akari approached him finally, taking a seat on the bed alongside him.

"Move your arm," he said.

Without opening his eyes, Tsukitachi let his arm fall back to the bed. He felt Akari checked his pulse. The doctor opened his eyes to check his pupils. Golden irises dilate at the brightness of the room.

"You're fine," Akari concluded. "In need of more sleep, but you're definitely in better condition than earlier."

"Did you give me something? I feel incredibly sluggish."

"Just some medicine you need."

Tsukitachi watched as the doctor took a glass of water and gave it to him.

Akari supported him with his arms as he drink the liquid. Tsukitachi didn't realize how thirsty he was up till now.

"Slow down, you'll choke yourself," Akari warned. He refilled the glass and let Tsukitachi drink again.

"Thanks," the red head said after.

Akari guided him back to sleeping position.

Tsukitachi closed his eyes. "You're not going to move me to another room?"

"Why would I do that?" Akari raised his eyebrow.

"Well...," Tsukitachi swallowed a lump in his throat. "I don't think '_someone_' will appreciate finding me on your bed when he come visiting."

"Are you talking about me?"

"Wha- Hirato? What are you doing here?"

Tsukitachi opened one eye to look at the other captain. Talk about the devil and the devil himself will appear.

Hirato stood in the doorway. His top hat in front of his chest as the purple head gave a slight bow.

"Good evening, Akari-san, Tsukitachi," he greeted them politely. "It's good to see you having a rest, Tsukitachi."

"Hey," Tsukitachi waved meekly at him from his position on the bed.

"Don't just stand there, close the door and come here, Hirato," Akari said in a huff. "I can't believe you come here uninvited again. What is it this time? 'My chest seemed to hurt and I need you to check and heal it' again?"

"You guys are so romantic."

Hirato chuckled and did as instructed. He sat on the opposite side of the bed as Akari.

"No," he said. "This time I come here to see Tsukitachi's condition."

"I'm fine," the other captain said rather defensively. "You guys worry too much."

"If you would take a proper rest once in a while and stop overworking yourself to death, this won't be necessary," Akari said. "Stop working. Tokitatsu and the other higher ups had too much accomplished works from you; they don't have anything to do now."

Tsukitachi gave a chuckle at that.

"Also, stop blaming yourself. The deaths are inevitable," Hirato added.

Both men noticed the flinch, but said nothing. Tsukitachi sighed, turning to his side, away from Hirato's gaze.

"I know," he finally replied. "But I can't help feeling guilty about it."

He felt Hirato moved and suddenly Hirato had his arms around him, capturing him in a warm embrace.

No one said anything when Tsukitachi finally breaks down, tears streaming down in silent cry. His body gave a slight tremor now and then.

Akari joined the two in their embrace. Covering Tsukitachi from the world; protecting him, willing the guilt and grief to go away.

Hirato gave a light kiss on the other's nape, warm breath caressing Tsukitachi in waves of warmth.

They didn't know how long they stayed that away, didn't care how long it takes. Pitter-patter of water starts pouring from the night sky, thick clouds hides the red moon from sight. Tsukitachi needs them now and it all that matters.

* * *

"He'd fallen asleep," Akari said in a whisper as he retreats, hands caressing red locks in gentle motion.

He let his hands wanders on the tears-stained face, wiping the remaining tears away.

Hirato hummed in response, but otherwise didn't move.

"What do you suggest we should do to him next?" The doctor whispered quietly.

Hirato didn't answer him. He slackened his embrace eventually, pulling back to a sitting position. His eyes stay glued to the sleeping figure.

"Judging from the looks of it," Akari continued. "You love him still."

He saw Hirato thinned his lips in response.

"But I shouldn't," Hirato whispered quietly. "I have you now."

"I don't suppose you thought of the possibilities of me being fond of Tsukitachi myself, do you?" Akari said slowly. He saw Hirato furrowed his eyebrows in surprise.

"I don't -,"

"I found myself hating how we left out Tsukitachi in this...relationship," continued the doctor. "We almost never have a tea party with the three of us together these days."

"Akari..."

"He also started to close himself to us," pink eyes closed, thinking of all the times Tsukitachi had come to the research tower in hope of searching medical aid from him, but got treated from Ryoushi instead since he was busy with the second ship captain.

"You don't suppose...," Hirato trailed off, something akin to hope flashed in his eyes.

"We can make it for three, this relationship we have," Akari finished for him. "That is...if you don't mind me sharing my attention to the both of you."

"I don't mind at all," Hirato flashed him a sincere smile. "Thank you, Akari."

"Don't thank me," Akari shook his head slowly. "It's for Tsukitachi's own good as well."

Akari reached out, pulling the purple haired captain into a gentle kiss.

"It's late, we better sleep."

"As you wish, Doctor."

* * *

"Mm..."

Tsukitachi awoke the next morning with the feeling of two warm bodies pressed against his own.

He kept his eyes closed; enjoying the warmth as the morning sun slowly gave its light to the dark room.

He felt Hirato shifted, having awoken not long ago. The other captain reached to the bedside table to retrieve his glasses before slowly retreated to sit up.

Tsukitachi gave a whine at the loss of warmth and he heard Hirato chuckled quietly as the other caressed his cheek.

He felt Akari moved from the other side of the bed then. The pink haired doctor pushed himself up slowly.

"Good morning, Akari-sensei," Hirato said in that rich baritone voice of his.

"Morning," came the sleepy reply. Akari yawned. "What time is it?"

"Around seven in the morning," Hirato answered, glancing at the clock. "Early still."

Tsukitachi felt the two shifted closer. As he opened his eyes, the sight of Hirato and Akari kissing greeted him.

"... I would very much appreciate it if the two of you would refrain going further than that in my presence," he commented as the two broke their kiss.

Both Hirato and Akari turned to him with a look he can't describe.

Golden eyes widened as Hirato smiled gently and leaned in on him, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

The purple head pulled back then. Tsukitachi felt another arm traced his cheek and parted his mouth and that was the only warning he got as Akari dived in for another kiss.

He gasped in confused surprise and Akari took the chance to bite his lower lip and a warm tongue met his own.

Akari pulled back after a while, enjoying the shocked and somewhat breathless look on the red head.

"What is happening?" Tsukitachi choked out, feeling his face getting warmer as the other two looked at him, still wearing that look he can't understand.

"Tsukitachi," Hirato began. "If you would have us..."

"...we would always by your side," Akari continued. He traced his hand on the messy red locks. "We would never let you down."

"It's a promise," Hirato said.

They exchanged serious look and Tsukitachi took a deep breath, trying to make a sense out of it.

"...Are you two serious?" He finally said, looking down. "I don't want to be a bother in your relationship."

"You're not a bother."

"You're never a bother."

Hirato and Akari said in the same time. The red head raised his head to look at the other two. They met his eyes in a sincere lock.

"You are and will always be one of us," Akari continued. "It just doesn't feel right to leave you out every time."

"You can tell us your problems as we are to you," Hirato added. "Don't keep it to yourself."

"Also, we kind of missed our little tea party together..."

Tsukitachi felt his lips twitched upwards. His golden eyes closed in content as he gave the other two an embrace.

"Thank you," he said in a whisper. "It means a lot for me."

Hirato and Akari returned the embrace.

"We will never let you fall."

"Ever."

* * *

P.S. Does the ending feel weird? I feel it's weird. I'm sorry~~ Hahaha~ I don't know how to end it in a good and dramatic way, but oh well :D I love Tsuki~~ We need more stories of him~ And big brother Tokitatsu~ I almost put him barging in on the three at the end there, but refrain from doing so as it will probably make the stories longer and longer (and longer and longer). Meh~


End file.
